


radio meeting

by GiuliaMed



Series: Moments with Martino [1]
Category: SKAM (Italy)
Genre: 2x06, Canon Compliant, M/M, POV Martino Rametta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 18:37:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16707877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GiuliaMed/pseuds/GiuliaMed
Summary: Martino meets Niccolò after the radio show.





	radio meeting

After sitting in the recording room for thirty painful minutes, his signature on the list finally set him free.

Seeing Emma again definitely didn’t help lift his spirits and he asked himself if she saw the same fear in his eyes that he saw in the mirror every day. Fear of what she thought, fear of what she would do. She was hurt and people who were hurt do stupid shit, especially Martino knew that. Lashing out at his friends and mother were some of his recent methods and that thought only added to the sinking feeling in his stomach. 

He looked up at the notes on the pinboard, the same flyers that have been there since the beginning of the school year. His gaze fell on a name on the white piece of paper. _Dottor Spera._ After blankly staring at it for a few seconds Martino decided to take out his phone and try this out, you know, asking a stranger for help after pushing away every person in his life.

“Hi,“ a gentle voice said behind him. 

Putting his phone back into his pocket he slowly turned around. The bad lighting hid half of Niccolò’s face but Marti still recognized the friendly expression directed at him. 

Martino immediately knew that he couldn’t do this. 

Locking himself into his room for a whole week made him realize that he woudn’t be able to hide forever. After carefully avoiding every possible meeting, staying in his classroom all day until the bell rang and quickly leaving without stopping at the entrance to talk to his fiends, he convinced himself that it wouldn’t be that bad. And he knew that he’d probably meet him here today, but countless nights without sleep and the general mess in his life drained all his energy. He was exhausted.

Silently bracing himself for whatever Niccolò wanted to say, he banished the memories floating around in his head. Nico’s eyes didn’t leave him for a second.

“How are you?“ the other boy asked quietly and for a heartbeat the past two weeks flashed before Marti’s eyes.

“Everything’s fine, you?“ he shrugged automatically.

“Same.“ 

Martino didn’t know if either of them sounded convincing but after everything, he didn’t care anymore. They stared at each other for a few moments, and although they were standing a meter apart, it was like his body suddenly remembered the warmth of Niccolò’s touch and his eyes felt so familiar again, the dim light reminding Marti of a time they sparkled only for him. Those eyes that looked into his as though they were promising something.

But he learned not to trust that. 

So when Nico started to joke about the terrace while smiling like everything was alright, Marti barely stopped himself from rolling his eyes. _Here we go again._ He remembered the talk in the bathroom two weeks ago when Nico did the same thing, always deflecting. Today Marti didn’t want to beg for a real explanation. 

He stopped listening, suddenly angry at himself for hoping that things had changed. A small part of him thought Nico would explain, so that finally things could start to make sense again, or maybe even apologize for what happened with Maddalena at the party. Because surely he heard about Martino being there, since Emma and her new best friend seem to share everything.

Disappointed, Martino let his shoulders drop. He knew he couldn’t stay there any longer, because if he did, he might say something stupid. _“Stop pretending this never happened!”_ or maybe _“You really want to know how I am? I’m not okay.”_

“I have to go now, sorry.“ He fled through the door into the hallway, not looking back.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Share your thoughts in a comment or talk to me [on tumblr!](https://annefraid.tumblr.com/)


End file.
